Rain
by PokeBTRFan
Summary: Ash comes to see Misty back at her Gym after some time but, rain falls causing some unexpected things to happen. I fail at summaries. T just to be safe.


Woo! I come with yet another little one-shot! And this time, it's a Pokeshipping one-shot(With some mentions of Wishfulshipping)! So, yeah. Hope I do them in character and that it's longer than the other one-shot's i've done. I'll write one-shots like this very often. So feel grateful. Really. Feel it? Good. Read on!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did, Misty would be back instead of Dawn, and Wishfulshipping would be cannon. Seriously.

* * *

Rain

Water that falls from the sky. Gift from nature that everybody should be grateful for. And everybody was. Especially a certain red-headed Gym Leader. She loved the water. So it was kinda natural for that liking to it.

"Man, I wonder when he'll get here..." She sighed, looking out a window, rain falling from the sky.

"Azuu..." Her little blue Azurril sighed along with her while sitting on her lap.

She saw a shadow outside "Is that him?" She perked up a little bit, hoping it was him.

"Azu?" Azurril perked up also, trying to see that little spot she was looking at.

The little shadow became more clear, showing a boy with a cap, with a little mouse like creature on his shoulder.

"It is him!" She exclaimed happy while smiling. She stood up and walked to the front of the gym, with a big smile plastered on her face. _Finally after so long, I'll get to see him again... _she started thinking.

He walked through the glass doors of the gym, all wet. "Hey, Mist. It's been some time." He smirked.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu chirped, greeting Misty while smiling.

She smiled at the mention of her little nickname from him. "Hey Ash. Hey Pikachu. I see you're all wet." She giggled a bit "And yeah, it has been some time."

"Hey, you mind giving me a towel to get dry? It's kinda cold..." He shuddered to add some dramatical effect. Pikachu gave off a sigh.

"Sure. You can go sit over there if you want." She pointed to a seat.

"Thanks." He walked up to the chair and sat down, thankful for finally having a seat. He walked from Pallet to Cerulean all by himslef. With no breaks. His feet were kinda stinging a bit from how much they hurt.

"Be right back. Azurril, You stay here with Ash." She set the little blue Pokemon on the floor. She started walking to the bathroom to get two towels for her wet friends.

"Azu!" Azurril walked up to Ash smiling, grateful to see him again.

"Hey there 'lil guy!" He picked up Azurril from the floor." It's been some time, hasn't it?" He said smiling at the Pokemon.

"Back with the towel." Misty said while walking back to give him the towel.

"Thanks." He stood and left Azurril on the floor Pikachu going to another room with the little blue Pokemon

"Say, weren't Cilan and Iris supposed to come here with you?" Cilan and Iris came with him to Kanto. Ash talked about them to Misty before on the phone.

"Yeah, but they stayed in my house. They said that they wanted to spend some 'alone time' of some sort. I didn't understand but oh well." He said while drying himself off. _I still wonder what they meant with that... _

Misty smirked _Well those two like eachother. That's confirmed _she thought. "Oh. Alright then"

"OK, with these cold clothes i'll never get dry." Ash pouted, pointing at his wet clothes.

"...Did you pack another set of clothes?"

Ash facepalmed "I knew I forgot something!" Misty sweat dropped at that comment.

" Umm... do you have anything I can put on?"

"No. Why would I have boy clothes here?"

"... Good point... I guess... i'll just have to do this" He took off his hat and started un-zipping his shirt. Misty's face turned as red as a tomato when she saw what he was doing.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Misty said as her face flushed red completely.

"... Taking my shirt off?" With that her face got even redder.

"DON'T DO THAT!" She said as she hit him on his head.

"Ow! Why?!" She paused, her face still crimson.

_Why. Why. Why._The word continued to repeat on her head. What does she reply now? " Because... You shouldn't!" She explained simply.

"... That is not an explanation. C'mon, Mist! Why?" He asked, his eyes sparkling a bit, meaning he was doing his puppy-like look.

_Oh great. What do I say now? _"Ummm... Umm..."

"Mist..." He placed his hands on her shoulders, pulling her closer to him, making her blush a bit more. "Tell me."

Misty was forced to look at his chocolate eyes. So close she was scared of his closeness. Even more now that his shirt was half undone. "... Ash..."

"Yea-" He couldn't finish his question. Misty's lips crashed against his. He was surprised at his friend's action but slowly kissed her back, moving his lips slowly and gently against hers. After a few moments, he broke the kiss apart, both of them breathing for air. " Mist, I-"

"Just... dry your shirt in the dryer in the back." She walked away smiling. Leaving Ash there, stupefied by that little action she did.

"...I knew rain was a good thing today."

* * *

WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! OK, I think I failed. Just... tell me. It's the first time I make a fanfic of these two. Is this good? Tell me please. Please. Anyways, hope you liked it.  
~PBTRF


End file.
